Tal pai, tal filho!
by BelleSC
Summary: E se Voldemort não existisse? Sirius, Tiago, Lilian, Marlene... todos vivos e com filhos que... puxaram aos pais, digamos.


Tal pai, Tal filho...

– Tudo certo, Six? – perguntou, discretamente, um garoto moreno, de cabelos arrepiados e olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas.

Os dois dividiam uma mesa da classe de Poções. O garoto ao lado do que perguntou era moreno, com os cabelos que caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados.

– Tudo certo, Harry. – Respondeu o outro dando um leve sorriso de canto – Me passa um Filibusteiro.

Harry passou, por baixo da cadeira, uma caixa de Fogos Filibusteiros ao amigo. Os dois continuaram, quase distraidamente, a preparar a Esquelesce, poção do esquecimento pedida pelo odiado Professor Snape, naquela manhã.

Quando o professor passou pela dupla, olhando feio para o caldeirão que abrigava uma poção sem defeitos, Sirius acendeu o fogo de artifício e o colocou preso à barra da capa de Snape.

Em poucos segundos, o mal-encarado professor tinha um cordão de faíscas coloridas atrás de si. A classe inteira de Lufa-Lufas e Grifinórios caiu na gargalhada com a cena. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via alguém como Snape em uma situação tão constrangedora.

– POTTER! BLACK! Já para a sala da professora McGonagall! Comigo! – bradou o professor, após o choque, apagando as faíscas com a varinha.

Os dois se levantaram, ainda rindo, e seguiram o professor que, com o rosto macilento, mantinha a expressão mais ameaçadora que se pode imaginar.

– Professor Snape? – Minerva assustou-se ao ver o colega entrar em sua sala, tão vermelho. – O que aconteceu? Do que se trata?

– De uma EXPULSÃO, professora! Uma não... DUAS! – berrou.

– Oh, Meu Merlin... Deixe-me adivinhar... Harry Potter e Sirius Black Jr.? – inquiriu cansada.

– Sim, professora. Estes dois merecem ser EXPULSOS de Hogwarts! Colocaram Fogos Filibusteiros presos às minhas vestes, em meio a uma aula!

– Insuportável, por sinal... – ouviu-se um confuso murmúrio vindo detrás de Snape.

Em meio aos protestos dos dois, o professor puxou Sirius e Harry pelas vestes,

– Insolentes... Arrogantes... Metidos... Cínicos... Repugnantes...

– Também te amamos, professor! – Sirius disse ironicamente, rindo para Harry.

– Professor... creio que agora o senhor possa ir. – Disse McGonagall, prevendo que, mais alguns segundos naquela sala, Snape voaria no pescoço dos dois alunos – Tratarei de puni-los devidamente, mas acho que uma expulsão seja demais.

Snape fulminou os garotos com o olhar e saiu da sala de McGonagall, deixando apenas os dois com a professora.

– Um dos senhores pode me explicar o que mais eu posso fazer com vocês? – perguntou suspirando cansadamente.

– Então, professora... Já que você pediu uma opinião... – começou Sirius.

– Senhor Black! Cale-se! – Minerva o cortou.

– Desculpa, Mimi... Eu só ia sugerir que você liberasse a gente, já que as últimas 3491 detenções não surtiram efeito... – o garoto dizia travesso.

– Chega! Vou enviar uma coruja aos pais de vocês, agora!

Os dois garotos congelaram. Não tinham ideia de como Tiago Potter e Sirius Black reagiriam ao saber das marotices dos filhos. Por mais que tivessem sido tão travessos quando estudavam em Hogwarts, os meninos não tinham noção de qual seria a reação deles depois de mais velhos.

– Então, Mimi... Quero dizer... Professora McGonagall... eu e o Six podemos... é... cumprir detenção, sem problemas... – enrolava-se Harry.

– É... cumpriremos a detenção numa boa, Tia Mimi... – disse um pálido Sirius, dando um sorriso amarelo.

– Eu cansei, garotos. Sentem-se. Seus pais estarão aqui em poucos minutos.

Sem questionar, os dois sentaram e viram a professora apanhar uma coruja e enviar duas cartas por ela.

– E que fique claro que o Diretor só não tomou conhecimento do acontecido porque não está na escola agora.

– Graças a Merlim! – os dois sussurraram.

Enquanto os dois morenos esperavam, ansiosos, pela chegada dos pais, McGonagall respondia a algumas cartas endereçadas a Dumbledore.

Meia hora depois, a conversa muda entre Harry e Sirius foi interrompida por uma fumaça verde saindo da lareira, de onde saíam duas figuras altas. À frente, com uma bela capa preta de botões prateados, Sirius Black, com os olhos azuis focando curiosamente sua réplica em miniatura, Sirius Jr.

Logo atrás de Sirius, de olhos castanho-esverdeados por trás dos óculos de aro redondo e com os cabelos espetados como os do filho, vinha Tiago Potter.

– Bom dia, Mimi! – saudaram Sirius e Tiago, fazendo os filhos ficarem menos tensos e esboçarem um sorriso.

– Boa tarde, senhores. – A professora tentou manter a expressão séria, sem sucesso – Ah! Venham cá... Há quanto tempo! – disse estendendo os braços para abraçá-los.

Harry e Sirius Jr. quase morreram de tanto rir ao ver a severa professora quase quebrando seus pais em dois com a força do abraço.

– Então, Mimi? O que é tão urgente? – perguntou Sirius puxando uma cadeira para si e uma para Tiago.

– _Isso_ é importante, Sirius. – A professora respondeu apontando para os filhos dos homens, que adquiriram imediatamente uma expressão angelical.

– Six! Oi filhão, e aí? Até tinha me esquecido de vocês... – Sirius disse, levantando-se e indo até onde estavam o filho e o afilhado.

– Tudo bom, pai... – Six respondeu sorrindo para o pai.

– E você, Harry? Tudo bom? – ele perguntou bagunçando os cabelos arrepiados do menino.

– Tudo sim, tio. – Harry respondeu também sorridente, antes de olhar para o pai, que vinha falar com eles.

– Tudo bom, Júnior? – Tiago perguntou ao afilhado.

– Tudo bom, tio Pontas!

– E aí, filho, como você está? Novidades?

– Sem novidades, pai. Tudo bom... – o menino respondeu tranquilamente.

– _Bom_? – intrometeu-se Minerva – O que vocês fizeram com o professor Snape foi _bom_?

– Eles aprontaram com o Ranhos... digo, Professor Snape? – perguntou Sirius, olhando orgulhoso para os dois meninos.

– O que... o que eles fizeram? – Tiago tentava dizer e controlar as risadas ao mesmo tempo, sem sucesso.

Minerva explicou o acontecido e, no fim, pais e filhos quase morriam de tanto rir. A professora tentava manter a ordem na sala, mas os quatro não conseguiam controlar as risadas. Sirius e Tiago ficaram abismados com a esperteza dos filhos, não cansando de elogiá-los.

– O Seboso... o seboso... ele queria... queria expulsar vocês? – Sirius perguntava entre risadas.

– Parece que temos uma nova geração marota, Mimi! – Tiago riu.

– Não diga isso nem brincando, Tiago... Mas enfim, eu os chamei apenas para comunicar o acontecido e dizer que os dois cumprirão detenção por dois meses todas as noites.

– O QUÊ? – os quatro indignaram-se.

– Professora... os treinos da Grifinória! Deve... deve ter algum engano... Eu e o Harry... nós não podemos faltar... Como eles vão treinar sem um batedor e um apanhador? – Sirius dizia, gaguejando.

– Mimi! Isso é injusto... os meninos precisam treinar... – Sirius defendia o filho e o afilhado.

– Essa é a minha decisão final. Sinto muitíssimo... – a professora disse tristonha.

– Mas Minerva... – Harry tentava argumentar.

– Vocês podem ir. Foi bom revê-los, Marotos. – A professora cortou o menino.

Os quatro saíram da sala da professora. Tiago e Sirius consolavam os filhos que estavam desolados. Afinal, Quadribol era tudo na vida daqueles dois e, ficando dois meses sem treinar, ia ser difícil ganhar o campeonato daquele ano.

Próximo à sala, observando tudo com ar de satisfação e um sorriso debochado que mostrava os dentes amarelos, estava Severus Snape. Quando o professor aproximou-se dos Marotos, o sangue dos Potter's e Black's subiu à cabeça.

– Parece que a corja teve o que merecia. Filho de hipogrifo, hipogrifo é. Com pais arrogantes e prepotentes desse jeito, já era de se esperar que nascessem dois garotos assim...

Imediatamente, dois gritos se fizeram ouvir.

– NÃO FALE ASSIM DO MEU PAI! – berraram Six e Harry empunhando as varinhas.

– NÃO FALE ASSIM DO MEU FILHO! – Sirius e Tiago também gritaram, repetindo o gesto dos filhos

Atingido por feitiços de todos os lados, Snape não teve nem tempo de pensar.

– Furunculus! – berrou Harry.

– Avis... Oppugno! – gritou Tiago.

– Tarantella – disse Sirius Jr.

– LEVICORPUS! – finalizou Sirius com uma risada.

Num instante, Snape estava de cabeça baixa, sapateando no teto do castelo, com aves bicando todos os cantos de seu corpo e coberto de furúnculos. De repente, um grito estridente cortou as risadas dos quatro marotos e os fez cerrarem os olhos. Ao se virarem, deram de cara com duas mulheres furiosas.

– SIRIUS BLACK! TIAGO POTTER! SIRIUS JR.! HARRY POTTER!

Os morenos abriram os olhos para encarar Lilian Potter e Bellatrix Black

– Amor...? – os pais dos meninos disseram com um sorriso amarelo – Vocês aqui?

– Gente... querem um conselho de quem tá acostumado? – disse Six.

– CORRAM! – completou Harry.

Porque tal pai, tal filho...


End file.
